Lyrics
by Goddess of the Keyblades
Summary: The band have been asked to play at the school's Valentines dance, but with Trina away for the weekend and no new songs to sing, Corey has to come up with some romantic lyrics on his own. It's a good job Laney is around to give him a little help. Just some CoreyxLaney fluff. Oneshot.


**My first Grojband fic! Probably my only one too...**

**My friend is OBSESSED with this cartoon, and I've seen a few episodes. It's pretty good! ^_^**  
**Her pen name on Fanfiction is doitallandthensome, go check out her fics! XD**  
**CoreyxLaney is such a cute ship, and this came to mind, so I wrote it out.**

**Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband or any of it's characters. =D**

* * *

'Hey Core!' Laney chimed as she walked into Corey's garage for band practice. The blue-haired singer didn't even seem to notice she had arrived, as he was too busy pacing around the room and muttering.  
'Core? Hey, Corey! What's up?' She shouted a little louder this time, causing her friend to snap out of his trail of thought and look up at her.  
'LANEY! Oh thank goodness you're here!' he boomed, running up to her.  
Laney was feeling worried now, Corey NEVER looked this alarmed. 'What's happened?'  
Corey sighed 'The Valentines disco is tonight.'

A light blush spread across Laney's face. She intended to ask Corey to the dance later on in the day... Was Corey about to be the one to ask? She did her best to hide the fact that she was blushing (not that Corey seemed to notice anyway), and then told him to continue.  
The boy looked at his feet sheepishly, took a deep breath, then blurted out 'I've been asked if the band can play and I said yes but we have no song to sing and Trina is on holiday for the weekend so we have no lyrics and I've racked my brain but I cant thing of ANYTHING at all and I-'

Laney placed her hand on arm, cutting his rant short. She mentally cursed Corey for letting her down like that, but managed to keep calm. Corey buried his head into her shoulder and sighed. 'What are we going to do, Lanes?'  
Trying not to let her skyrocketing heartbeat give her feelings away, she wrapped an arm round Corey and said 'I could help you, if you like?'  
'Really?' he jumped up and smiled. 'Okay! Where do we begin? I came up with a bit myself, how's this sound? _When you're in love, it's really cool! Even cooler than really cool things!_'

Laney cringed. 'Uhhh, it's a good start, Core!' She tried to look impressed, but her face gave it all away.  
'See, I'm awful at this!' he whined, letting his head hang.  
'Not at all!' She encouraged. 'You've just got to think _beyond_ the words.'  
'Beyond the words? Hmmm.. You mean like the guitar riffs!?'  
'No, Core. I mean the _feeling_ that goes into the words. Just thinking about them wont make them good. You've got to _feel_ them.'

'I... don't understand?' Corey stammered.  
Laney sighed and took a deep breath. 'Imagine loosing yourself in the gaze of the person you love; being mesmerised by the beautiful colour of their eyes, or the childish gleam that shines through them. Think about not only how they look, but how they feel. How-'  
'-how they reflect the personality of their owner.' Corey interrupted. 'How they act as a window to the soul of your other half. The kindness and compassion they show. Think about how the owner of said eyes clearly has feelings about you, but is too scared to share them. Then imagine... Imagine that the feelings are mutual.'  
Laney was shocked to hear such words coming from Corey's lips. She was even more shocked when she realised that their eyes had been locked the whole time. She tried to walk away, feeling suddenly embarrassed, but Corey reached out and stopped her. 'Laney, you can't leave now! I'm still getting lyric inspiration!'

And with that, he kissed her.  
Laney's first reaction was to pull away from him; she was so surprised that this was even happening. But as reality of the situation slowly dawned on her, she wrapped her arms around the blue haired boy's neck and kissed him back. Time seemed to slow as the pair lost themselves in the kiss. Laney had been in love with Corey for as long as she could remember, and she often thought about what to do if they kissed. But now it was happening, everything seemed to come naturally.

Corey was the first one to break the kiss. He carefully untangled Laney's arms from his neck and ran off, shouting 'I think we're ready to write the lyrics! I'll just get a notebook and then I'll be back!'  
'O-okay.' Laney stammered, staring at the space where Corey once stood, not entirely sure if she was dreaming or not.

oOoOoOo

'So then Grojband, are you ready to ROCK!' Corey shouted. The band looked around to make sure everything was set up correctly before they performed, then gave Corey the thumbs up.  
'Let's do this!' he said, as the curtains opened.

'Helloooo Peaceville!' Corey boomed into the microphone. 'We have a great lineup for you tonight, including all of our greatest songs, _plus _a new song written especially for this event!'  
The crowd cheered as Corey started to count the band in.

_'1, 2, 3, 4!_

_'I'm glad that you're mine,  
You make the days seem brighter and the evenings shine.  
I'm glad that you're here,  
Because I always feel better when you are near.  
__  
'cause when I look into your eyes, I feel my heart start beating,  
I feel my body overheating as my heart goes boom.  
And when I look into you eyes I get a wonderful feeling,  
and I'm lost in the moment because I love you.'_

'Thank you, you're too kind!' Corey said, bowing as the fans cheered. He beamed at Laney, who grinned back in return, then began counting them in for the next song.

oOoOoOo

The evening had been a great hit; the new song went down especially well. Everyone had left the dance a while ago, and the band where packing their instruments away.  
'Woah, those new lyrics where really revolting, Trina seems to be in top form!' Kin laughed as he grabbed his keyboard.  
Corey and Laney said nothing, but exchanged an embarrassed look. Luckily, Kin didn't seem to notice, as his Mum was calling him and his brother from the car outside. The boys waved goodbye and ran out, leaving Corey and Laney alone.

'How about we don't tell them that_ we_ wrote that?' Corey suggested, sheepishly.  
'Agreed' Laney replied. An awkward silence settled between the pair, which was broken by Laney a few minutes later.  
'So, uhh... Core. Shall we go get a milkshake tomorrow? Just us?' she asked.  
Corey smiled. 'Sure! I'd like that.'  
He took her hand and the pair headed for their homes, both certain that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
